Hatred of the Storm
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: If you tame the seas for yourself, then the sea's going to hate you after a time. She could say that she loathed them, or despised them. That sounded very dark indeed. But nothing cut into the air like a hatchet the way the word HATE did. AWE based onesho


**A/N: Yes, just another little fic in one of the biggest fandoms I've ever come across. Yup. But at last I have wormed my way inside it for a peek! Long story short: It's my first fanniversary and I decided to write my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic. Yeah. I've been roasting in the microwave that is fanfiction for a year so don't be afraid to review with all you have to say!**

**Disclaimer: Out of everyone in this fandom, I think I'm the least likely to be the one holding the rights to this wretchedly addictive movie trilogy... Oh well. Nothing's going to stop me from going high on fanficcing today!**

Hatred of the Storm

Oh, how she hated them all so much at that moment. How dare they do this! Tie her up and _drag_ her along like a beast, they dare. Her! A goddess! Calypso! Oh, she'd show them their mistake. Just as soon as she had the power she needed.

Wait, and they will free you, she told herself, closing her eyes for a moment and hissing air through her crooked teeth. _Wait and you shall be free. Wait. Only a moment longer._

She'd already been waiting decades for this. And now the end to the torture was near. But Calypso still hated them. Well, on further reflection that Sparrow wasn't a bad one... But Barbossa was filthy, rotten and ever so sly; she hated him the most of all. And everyone else on the ship was just as horrid; they just followed wherever Barbossa went and gawked, paying attention to every word he uttered.

There he was right now, striding across the deck like a king and going on about how her bindings were to be broken. Such an ongoing, _wailing_ argument. But at least the man was arguing for her freedom, so she wouldn't kill him. Not just yet.

"...items brought together...to be burned..."

She hated the way Barbossa commanded them all, speaking as if he were a brilliant scholar on such matters. She hated the way they all crowded so close, almost like she wasn't there.

"...and someone must speak the words, 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds!'"

Calypso hated all this. Let it be done!

Pintel squinted. "Is that it?"

At that instant Barbossa gave a smirk, speaking in his sly drawl. "...it must be spoken as if to a lover..." And he laughed softly, a dry cackle that made Calypso feel disgusted by him all the more. And what made it worse was the fact that Pintel _grinned,_ and the uneasy crew squeezed out a few chuckles and ribbed each other with sidelong looks. They 'oohed' at her like an exotic animal. An _animal!_

She hated them, every one of them. She hated every strand of hair on their heads, every cell of skin that clung to their flesh, hated every fibre of their measly clothing. She truly hated them. She could say that she _loathed_ them; that made it sound very dark indeed. Or that she _despised_ them with all her heart; that was very frightening. But nothing cut into the air like a hatchet the way the word _hate_ did.

Calypso hated them for reminding her. Why did it have to be done in this way? _I love no one here,_ she thought harshly. To whom the harshness of her thoughts was directed even she was unsure of._ It won't work, not easily._

...spoken...spoken...spoken...a lover...a lover... A lover! She had no lover! He had stopped loving her a long time ago... Would she dare to trust his words of renewed romance, spoken only a short while ago? Would Calypso dare to love again...? 

The metal bowl with the Pieces o' Eight was lit, smoke slowly waving in the sea wind in a salute to piracy. Calypso glared at the burning bowl. _Burn. Burn up, burn all up. Turn to ash. May every one of you pathetic people suffer._

Barbossa looked upward and shouted at the sky. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" Nothing but silence followed.

She bared her teeth. After all the anticipation both she and Barbossa had held this was pretty pathetic.

The next thing Calypso was aware of was Ragetti yelling at no one in general, Barbossa shot a poisonous look at him, and then the wiry man was leaning close towards her.

"You didn't say it right! You have to say it right."

And then he said the words she so desperately wanted to hear, and yet didn't think anyone would say.

"Calypso? I release you from your human bonds."

It was barely audible to her, not far above the volume of simply mouthing the words. Said so softly... Just the way _he_ used to talk... She could almost imagine it was _him_ standing next to her, whispering into her ear and sharing his gentle warmth with her.

And then she felt a fire ignite in her stomach and her breath seemed clearer than before. She had it again. Her power, her _freedom!_ It was finally over! But a change of that magnitude hurts, it hurts so very much. But then it felt so _good._ Oh, how long had she missed out on this liberty?

William jostled forward. "Tia Dalma!" The young English boy, what was he saying?

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?! Who was it that betrayed you?"

Calypso licked her lips."Name him!" she heard her voice bark.

The boy answered, a hiss of a name.

She needn't strain to hear the words. She heard them. She twisted in her ropes. She howled. Was it possible? No, never! Not anything like that... _Him?!_ Not the Brethren... But _he_? No, no, it couldn't be like that. That couldn't have happened. He loved her, didn't he?

Calypso swelled to the size of a god, towering over the _Pearl's_ crew. She nearly laughed at the way a few of them at the edge of the gathering fell backward and stumbled, letting go of the ropes that restricted her. Let them fear her. Barbossa was still trying to maintain control, kneeling like a fool.

"I come before you..."

She didn't care for such words. She hated him.

"...humble and contrite..."

Stupid grovelling mortal.

"I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour... Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters..."

Fury? Oh _yes,_ little human, you _shall_ see fury today. Payback, yes, revenge on the ones that had done this to her. The Brethren shall pay!

But wait, not the Brethren... The Turner boy... Was he right? His name...

"Davy Jones."

His name?! 

Lifting her face to the sky, Calypso let her tears escape and run down her cheeks. _I love you,_ she whispered to the clouds. Then she let her havoc and chaos run free among the pirates standing on the deck of the ship, staring at her, then screaming. For several minutes the deck was nothing but the screams of horror that came from the crew members' lips.

And she hated them.

**Rather a depressing fic for such a happy day for me... Ah well, review and make a girl happy!**


End file.
